Nadie me alejara de ti
by Starfield Exe
Summary: No me importa lo que la gente piense de mi...solo quiero hacer lo que mi corazon diga...ºOne Shotº Lemmon: SetoxKisara


ºNormalº  
  
La chica de piel blanca estaba siendo golpeada nuevamente por la gente otra ves. Esto era todos los días. La gente le arrojo de todo: piedras, frutas, agua. Lo que tuvieran a mano. La muchacha cayo al suelo por el dolor. Y cuando penso que iba a morir alguién se paro frente a ella. Un chico de piel morena y ojos azules estaba parado frente a ella. Miro a las personas con odio y ayudo a levantar a la chica. Cuando ella ya estaba de pie le pregunto:  
  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Kisara...me llamo Kisara  
  
-soy Seto.  
  
-¡SACERDOTE! ¿¡POR QUE AYUDA A ALGUIÉN QUE ESTA MALDITA!?  
  
-¿Maldita? ¡POR FAVOR, ALDEANO! ¿no van a decirme que creen que esta maldita por su color distinto de piel?  
  
-ella esta maldita, sacerdote- dijo el aldeano tirando a Kisara al suelo  
  
Seto fruncio el entreceño y tomo al aldeano de la muñeca fuertemente.  
  
-Disculpate con ella  
  
-no me disculpare con alguién que esta maldito  
  
-bien. Entonces sufriras las consecuencias. ¡GUARDIAS!  
  
-¿Si, señor?- dijo un hombre musculoso detrás de el.  
  
-llevate a este irrespetuoso. Y asegurate de que pase una buena estadia en la camara de torturas.  
  
-¡SI SEÑOR!  
  
-¿quiere que haga algo mas señor? –dijo el otro guardia  
  
-si. Llevense a esta chica al palacio. Y asegurense que sus heridas sean curadas. -si señor.  
  
  
  
-gra...gracias...por haberme salvado...-dijo Kisara en voz baja  
  
-no hay de que. ¿Por qué todas esas personas te golpeaban?  
  
-porque dicen que estoy maldita por mi color de pie.  
  
-Que estupidez... acusar a alguién de maldito por el color de piel. Patetico. Si me disculpas. Tengo que ir a arreglar cuentas con un viejo amigo.  
  
Dicho esto se retiro de la habitación donde se encontraba Kisara.  
  
Los azotes por parte de los guardias hacia el aldeano se escuchaban por toda la sala. Seto nunca había estado tan complacido en que torturaran a alguien. Es mas, se veía satisfecho en que lo hicieran.  
  
-¿continuamos señor?- pregunto el guardia nuevamente  
  
-continuen...  
  
por todo el lugar se escucharon gritos de dolor por parte de ese aldeano...  
  
  
  
-¿asi que tiene piel blanca?- dijo el sacerdote Akunadin  
  
-si. Dicen que Seto la trajo al palacio.  
  
-creo que es la chica de blanco que decián las escrituras. Quiero que la encierren.  
  
-si señor.  
  
  
  
-¿Kisara? ¿Dónde esta ella?- dijo entrando a la habitación donde supuestamente ella debía estar  
  
-fue a donde debe estar.- dijo Akunadin detrás de el asustando a Seto  
  
-¿Qué-Que le hizo a Kisara?  
  
-la lleve a donde ni tu ni los demás la molesten.  
  
-digame en donde se encuentra.  
  
-¿O si no que?- dijo el acorralando a Seto contra la pared  
  
-no...dejame en paz....  
  
-que lindo...me fascina cuando te pones asi...  
  
Seto sentía que una tortura comenzaba cuando sintio la mano de Akunadin en su miembro. Lentamente le quito la parte de debajo de su vestimenta y comenzo a estimular su miembro.  
  
-¡DEJEME!- dijo Seto tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo  
  
Akunadin obligo a abrir las piernas del chico y el se levanto la parte de arriba de su ropa. Quito la mano del miembro de Seto y entro en el con brutalidad.  
  
-¡¡¡DEJEME EN PAZ!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!!!  
  
Seto sintio que un cuchillo estaba entrando en el. Pero su tortura no acabo. Akunadin comenzo a moverse dentro de el mientras Seto no paraba de gritar de dolor. Sentia como si miles de dagas se estubieran clavando en su corazón. Después de esto se separo de Seto y se acomodo las ropas dejando a Seto solo llorando inconsoladamente...  
  
POV de Kisara (= punto de vista)  
  
Me siento sola en esta jaula. Esta todo muy oscuro y me siento muy débil. La gente me golpeo mucho el día de hoy. ¿Pero que les hice para que me traten así? Todos dicen que es por mi color de piel. Me siento muy discriminada. Mis parpados se cierran el dolor de mi cuerpo me esta cansando mucho. Cierro los ojos y me recuesto en el frió suelo de la jaula. Escucho pasos de alguien que se acerca. De seguro es otro de esos tipos que vienen a insultarme o a tirarme piedras. Abro los ojos lentamente y me sorprendo. Un encapuchado esta tratando de abrir la puerta. Se escucho un ruido de parte de la puerta y se abrió. Me hizo señas para que saliera de la jaula y salí de ella.  
  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por que me sacaste?  
  
-linda manera de decir las gracias, Kisara- dijo el encapuchado quitandose la capucha  
  
º Normal º  
  
-seto...- dijo Kisara abrazándolo  
  
-tranquila, te sacare de aquí- dijo haciendo lo mismo que ella  
  
-pero... te meteras en graves problemas si te llegan a ver  
  
- no nos verán. Eso puedo asegurartelo  
  
  
  
La pequeña casa en donde ambos se encontraban no estaba nada mal. Mas que pequeña era mediana. Tenía una habitación donde había una sola cama . Se veia muy agradable en especial porque nadie se imaginaria que ellos se encontraban allí.  
  
-seto...  
  
-dime  
  
-¿Por qué me sacaste? Sabes que esta en contra de las reglas....  
  
-tu no merecías estar ahí encerrada. No era justo.  
  
-pero si se llegan a dar cuenta que fuiste tu el que me saco te castigaran.  
  
-eso no me importa- dijo abrazándola- lo único que quiero es estar contigo.  
  
-/es lo mas dulce que alguién me haya dicho en mi vida.../ quiero estar a tu lado pero no me lo permiten. Sabes que no nos dejan estar juntos...  
  
-¿importa eso acaso? No importa lo que te digan los demás, las cosas las decide uno mismo.- interrumpio mirandola a los ojos  
  
-tienes razón  
  
El le sonrio y ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta besarse dulcemente. Ambos se separaron y me miraron a los ojos. Ambos miraron la habitación que estaba detrás de ellos. Ambos sonrieron y entraron en ella. Seto recosto a Kisara admirando toda su belleza. Sacó lentamente su vestido, hasta su cintura. Dejando todo su torso al descubierto, gimiendo suavemente. Lentamente comenzo a besarla lenta y luego apasionadamente mientras ambos comenzaron a sudar. Ella le fue sacando toda la capa que tenía puesta, sin romper el beso, y luego le quito la parte de arriba de su traje. Kisara empezo a bajar por su cuello, dónde Seto dio un suave pero largo gemido. Siguió bajando, hasta tener uno de los rosados pezones de Seto en su boca, jugando con el  
  
-Kisara.......-dijo gimiendo fuertemente  
  
-¿si?  
  
-continua........  
  
Seto gimio fuertemente al sentir los dientes de ella morder su piel sensible mientras ella solo continuo. Seto la aparto y comenzo a besar el cuello de ella lentamente bajando por este hasta llegar al vientre de ella lamiendolo. Ella comenzo a gemir levemente mientras el hacia circulos en su ombligo con su lengua. Lenta y sensualmente fue subiendo hasta llegar a los senos de ella. Seto lamio uno de estos y con su otra mano acariciaba el otro. Comenzó a succionar suavemente, sin hacerle daño alguno, gimiendo ante la suavidad de su piel. Ambos no paraban de sudar ni de jadear. Pronto la aparto y ella dio un quejido por la falta de contacto. Seto se acomodo y Kisara enseguida hizo lo mismo.  
  
-¿segura que quieres que lo haga?  
  
-si, hazlo.  
  
-como tu digas....  
  
Seto comenzo a entrar dentro de ella lentamente. Ella lo estrecho con fuerza mientras no paraba de gemir. Ambos llegaron al punto culmine. Ambos se besaron para no gritar y se taparon con las sabanas.  
  
-te amo -yo también  
  
  
  
POV de Seto  
  
Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Jamas en toda mi vida había tenido una noche tan maravillosa. La miro y me doy cuenta que se quedo dormida sobre mi. Sonrío mientras siento que los ojos se me cierran  
  
º Normal º  
  
Seto no se dio cuenta y se quedo completamente dormido. Sabia algo muy importante: Aunque los demas dijeran cosas, aunque todos pensaran que estubieran enamorados el uno del otro; nada ni nadie la apartaria de Kisara.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
